1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic check out systems which utilize radio frequency identification devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic check out system which utilizes radio frequency check out devices to check out tools from a central storage facility and to identify the individual checking out the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, radio frequency identification (RFID) devices/chips are being used for pet identification, toll collection on the highways and in automotive systems. Future applications include supply chain management and inventory tracking from high end clothing stores to factory floor assembly lines.
These RFID chips are far superior to conventional bar code technology which is subject to error due to line of sight requirements for bar code systems. RFID chips currently available from several manufactures including Philips Semiconductor and Texas Instrument are extremely fast and accurate with operating of approximately 13.56 MHz to approximately 2.46 GHz. The RFID chips also provide for read distances of about five feet to about ten feet.
Currently, large and medium size manufacturing and repair facilities utilizes a large number of portable tools and hand held tools for manufacturing and repair purposes. The tools are generally stored in one facility and are then checked out without an effective accountability system in place. Normally, the only requirement is the individual checking out the tool must sign for the tool. Unfortunately, the signature requirement is often ignored or the check out paper is misplaced or lost. When another individual needs the tool and there is no written identification as to who has the tool, the task of locating the tool becomes very difficult especially at a large manufacturing/industrial facility or military installation. Further, when the tool is uniquely suited to one application and there is no identification as to who has the tool manufacturing and/or repair at a facility can be severely impacted.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a highly reliable and efficient system which provide information about who checked out a tool from a tool storage facility, the present location of the tool, the time and day the tool was checked and related information which will allow for an expeditious location of the tool. Ideally, the check out system should incorporate state of the art electronics including micro-chips which operate using radio frequency identification technology.